


Day 2: Magic/Supernatural

by moretrash



Series: Hunk Ship Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fear, Fluff, Ghosts, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk Ship Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith is scared of ghosts.He's also convinced that Hunk's house is haunted.





	Day 2: Magic/Supernatural

Keith stared up at the dark ceiling, his body rigid. 

He was staying with Hunk’s family while on Earth, as Hunk had offered. He was laying on an air mattress in Hunk’s room for the night until the spare bedroom in the household was cleaned and the bed was made. He had tried to say that he was fine with just an air mattress, that Hunk’s parents didn’t have to clean an entire room for him, but all three members of the family had argued that he needed a space of his own. He appreciated it, but he was glad that he was in Hunk’s room for the night.

He could hear creaking all around the house, and what he thought were footsteps throughout the building. 

He was convinced that Hunk’s house was haunted. 

It would be a surprising fact for anyone to know that he was scared to the bone by ghosts. He was obsessed with cryptids, sure, but he didn’t mess around with ghosts. Keith tensed further when he heard scratched against the window, his eyes darting around to try and see what it was. He could make out the silhouette of Hunk, asleep in his bed, blissfully unaware that Keith was seconds away from crying from fear. 

“Hunk?” Keith called out, his voice little more than a whisper. Hunk, ever the deep sleeper, didn’t even twitch in response, continuing to sleep peacefully. 

Keith tried to focus on anything other than his fear. The blankets he was covered with were the softest things he had ever felt, and they had been so warm when he was first crawled under them earlier in the night because of the fact that Hunk’s mom had just pulled them out of the dryer. Now, they had faded to the same temperature as the air around them, but it was still soft. 

Keith sat up and looked around the room, his eyes widening in fear when he saw a person-shaped silhouette across the room, idle, like a ghost that was watching the two boys. Keith looked at Hunk and hesitantly patted his shoulder to wake him up, sighing when Hunk merely shrugged his hand off and rolled over. 

“Hunk! Hunk, wake up!” Keith exclaimed in a whisper, smacking at Hunk’s back frantically. His eyes never left the figure that still hadn’t moved, wide in fear as he felt with his left hand for any sort of weapon. 

“Mm? Wha’s a matter?” Hunk mumbled blearily, his eyes cracking open as he rolled over to face Keith.

“There’s someone over there!” Keith whispered fearfully, pointing in the direction of the figure. Hunk followed his gaze and tilted his head, reaching over and turning on the lamp on the bedside table. Keith felt a deep blush of embarrassment fill his face when he saw that the figure was nothing more than clothes hanging in Hunk’s open closet, compromising of the body, while items piled on the shelf above formed the head shape. 

“O-oh my god, I’m so sorry for waking you up over that.” Keith whispered, avoiding eye contact. Hunk looked over and frowned, slipping off of his bed and onto the air mattress.

“Hey, Keith, it’s okay. You were scared, that’s okay.” Hunk said. “Would I have been mad if you woke me up for no reason? Yes, probably.” Keith frowned and ran his fingers over the design on the blanket.

“I did wake you up for no reason.” Keith argued, his voice perfectly betraying his embarrassment.

“No, Keith, you didn’t. Actually, I would prefer if you woke me up because you were scared, even if we see that it’s not actually what you think it is, than suffer in silence and just be scared. Did you think it was a person?” Hunk said. Keith shook his head sheepishly.

“A ghost.” Keith admitted in a whisper. “I kept hearing creaking and footsteps, but that really scared me.” Keith said, wiping away tears of embarrassment. 

“Oh. Well, as you can see, it wasn’t a ghost. The creaking was because this is a pretty old house, and the footsteps were probably my parents heading to bed. Though, with a house as old as this, I wouldn’t be surprised if there were some ghosts floating around.” Hunk said. Keith gasped in fear and tucked his knees up to his chest.

“No, wait, don’t hide away. I’ve lived here since I was born and my parents lived here for years before that, so if we had scary ghosts, they would’ve done something long before now.” Hunk said, and Keith supposed he could work with that reasoning. He nodded shyly and wiped at his eyes. 

“Do you wanna close the closet door for now,?” Hunk suggested. 

“You don’t have to do that for me.” Keith said tiredly, stifling a yawn.

“I don’t have to, but I want to if it makes you feel safer. I don’t want you to be scared.” Hunk said gently. Keith nodded in understanding.

“Then I guess it would make me feel better if the door was closed.” Keith said. Hunk got up and closed the closet door, sitting back down with Keith. 

“Do you feel okay to try and sleep?” Hunk asked patiently. Keith nodded tiredly and looked up at Hunk. Hunk nodded and laid Keith down, draping the blanket over Keith.

“Sleep well, Keith.” Hunk said, shifting back to his own bed. Keith nodded and rolled over so he was facing Hunk.

“You know the same thing applies to you, right? Wake me up if you’re scared.” Keith said. Hunk grinned and smiled.

“Alright, Keith.” He said warmly, turning off the lamp again.

As he laid down, he could see Keith smile to himself and settle down, and Hunk knew that the boy on the air mattress finally felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
